walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Us
"Us" is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on March 23, 2014 at 9/8c on AMC, and on March 24, 2014 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Rosita and Eugene are walking down the railroad tracks. Eugene talks about video games and Tara hands Eugene a metal object that can be used to make a homemade battery. Glenn comes across the message about Terminus that Maggie had previously left for him. Realizing that Maggie is still alive, he sprints forward down the tracks. Joe's group (minus Daryl) is at Bob and Sasha's old camp. They are awoken by a walker who gets trapped in the wires. After killing the walker, the group notices Daryl is not with them. Len notices that Daryl's stuff is still in the camp and leaves to find him. Rick, Carl, and Michonne are on another part of the railroad tracks, with Carl and Michonne walking on the rails to see who can stay up the longest. Michonne tries to scare Carl off so she can win the bet, but accidentally falls off herself. Carl gets to choose one of the last two candy bars in the supply, and picks a Big Cat bar before splitting it with her. Meanwhile, Daryl is hunting when Len appears behind Daryl. They both shoot and kill a rabbit. Len then "claims" the rabbit and argues with Daryl before the marauders' leader, Joe, interrupts them. Joe explains to Daryl that the group has one rule: if they want something, they claim it. He then cuts the rabbit in half for Daryl and Len, since the former was not aware of the rule. Glenn's group eventually comes across a building where a walker is about to fall from the roof on top of Eugene. He is saved when Abraham shoves him out of the way, despite inadvertently knocking Tara to the ground in the process, injuring her foot. Abraham wants to rest, but Glenn wants to push forward. Glenn strikes a deal with Abraham that Eugene will receive Glenn's riot gear in return for accompanying Glenn and Tara to Terminus. Abraham accepts the deal and the group continues forward. While walking on the tracks, Joe encourages Daryl to stay with them, although he informs him that whoever steals and lies from the group will take a severe beating. The group finds a railroad platform where they decide to stay for the night. Joe observes that "Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat". Joe talks about "men like us" but Daryl responds that "There is no 'us'". Joe slowly faces Daryl and asks if Daryl is leaving right now. After Daryl's silence, Joe responds "No? Then there sure seems like an 'us'" before walking to the platform. Daryl reluctantly follows. When Glenn's group approaches a tunnel, with a sign by Maggie to proceed, Abraham decides that it is too dangerous and a huge risk for the group and leaves Glenn and Tara with two cans of food and a flashlight. He promises that his group will return if the two are unable to exit the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, Glenn and Tara find several walkers trapped in the debris from a roof cave-in. On the search for a working vehicle, Abraham finds a minivan with a zombified woman inside. After killing her, Abraham discovers that the vehicle works. On the windshield of the car, someone had written "Let Momma Be" in dust, referring to the zombified woman in the backseat. Abraham uses the wipers to wipe the message away looking slightly disturbed. Eugene manages to eventually convince Rosita to let him navigate. Glenn and Tara are observing the numerous walkers in the tunnel. They decide to climb over the rocks blocking the tunnel. Soon after making their way partially through the tunnel Tara get her foot trapped in some loose rocks with Glenn looking back in horror. Eugene navigates Rosita (and a napping Abraham) to the other side of the tunnel. Rosita complains about Eugene getting lost which he responds otherwise. Eugene tells Rosita his plan of waiting for Glenn and Tara at the other side of the tunnel before continuing. Eugene then accidentally wakes Abraham who is then enraged at Rosita for taking them at the other side of the tunnel. As Abraham and Rosita argue, Eugene sees Bob, Sasha, and Maggie (off screen). After the group spends the night in a railroad platform, (where everyone but Daryl "claims" a car to sleep in, forcing him to sleep on the floor), Daryl awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Joe searches Daryl's bag to discover Len's half of the rabbit. Daryl tells the group that he was set up. After asking Len one more time whether he set Daryl up and Len responding that he didn't, Joe sucker punches Len, knocking him to the ground. Joe calls for the group to teach Len a lesson before revealing that he witnessed Len put the rabbit in Daryl's bag. The new group of Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Maggie, Bob and Sasha rescues Glenn and Tara from the walkers. Maggie later mentions that she shot up the roof of the tunnel to incapicitate the walkers so they could make it to the other side. While resting in the tunnel, Eugene manages to convince Abraham to go to Terminus with the others, as the place can be a "home base" for them. Upon leaving camp with the group, Daryl sees Len's beaten body with an arrow in his head. Joe informs Daryl that they are tracking a man (Rick), who had killed one of their own, and is possibly headed to Terminus. Daryl asks about Terminus and Joe responds with Terminus being a lie. Daryl spots a single strawberry growing out of the ground, and "claims" it. Joe, Daryl and the marauders are seen walking past the wrapper of the Big Cat that Carl had previously been eating, which was lying between the ties on the track, indicating that they are getting closer to finding Rick, Carl and Michonne. The large group of Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Glenn and Tara enter a silent Terminus with ease, and observes the tranquility of the area. In a courtyard is a woman tending to laundry, with her back to the group. After hearing them approaching, she turns around and introduces herself as Mary. The friendly woman welcomes the weary group of survivors to Terminus and offers to "make them a plate." The scene ends with Mary saying "Welcome to Terminus." Other Cast Co-Stars *Keith Brooks as Dan *JD Evermore as Harley *Marcus Hester as Len *Davi Jay as Tony *Eric Mendenhall as Billy Uncredited *Gregory French, James Barker, Gustavo Blade and Coleman Youmans as Walkers. Deaths *Len Trivia *First appearance of Mary. *Last appearance of Len. *This is the 50th episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. *This is the second time in which Tara has injured her leg; the first was in "Live Bait", with The Governor. *The title refers to the brief conversation between Daryl and Joe, where Daryl tries to distance himself from Joe's group, saying "there ain't no us." *This episode re-introduces Rick, Carl, and Michonne after being absent for three consecutive episodes. *The song that plays as Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Bob, Sasha and Tara approach Terminus is "Be Not So Fearful" by A.C. Newman. *Maggie wears the same poncho that Daryl wore in "Say the Word". *This episode was shot over Halloween, 2013, so the entire crew was dressed up to mark the occasion.Talking Dead, Inside the Dead, Season 4, Episode 15. *The outside of the tunnel was made over a tiny bridge. It was constructed of wood but made to look like concrete. **The inside of the tunnel was built on the back of the still-standing cell block D set of the prison. It was made of plywood and painted to look like concrete. The railway tracks were made of wood. The cave in rocks were made of Styrofoam. Grace Walker is the production designer's who made these sets. **Some of the walkers who were buried in rubble were professional contortionists. **One of the walkers was the infamous Bub from "Day of the Dead". *The Umbrella behind Mary upon her introduction and The Governor in Martinez' Camp are the same. References de:Vereint pl:Us ru:Мы es:Us Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series